The increased use of automobile has resulted in an increased number of accidents on today's streets and highways. Collisions between emergency vehicles and consumer automobiles have also increased dramatically. Many of the collisions with emergency vehicles result from driver distraction or inability to perceive warnings (e.g., lights, siren, etc.) generated by the emergency vehicle. For example, it may be difficult for a driver to visually perceive lights from an emergency vehicle that is approaching an intersection from a crossing path. This can be further complicated if the driver is engaged in listening to loud music, because the siren would also go unnoticed.
Many of the emerging technologies designed to diversify and enhance certain automotive functions have also contributed to some of these collisions. Unlike previous generations that only included cd receivers, modern automobiles typically include infotainment systems that allow occupants to control audio and video functions throughout the entire automobile. For example, front seat passengers can listen to audio entertainment, while rear seat passengers watch videos. Most, if not all, of the audio/video functions within the automobile are accessible by the driver via the main controls of the infotainment system. Many infotainment systems are also touch enabled, thus allowing occupants to make selections without the use of mechanical controls.
Navigation systems are an additional option that is becoming increasingly available in automobiles. The navigation system effectively eliminates the use of printed maps and directions by displaying the automobile's position within a digitally constructed map of the surrounding area in real time. GPS coordinate data is received by the automobile's infotainment system and used to determine the location, heading, velocity, etc. As the automobile travels along a street or highway, the map is dynamically updated to reflect its position and surroundings. Navigation systems can also provide voice guidance to a particular address that is input, stored in memory, or designated as a point of interest. Touch enabled infotainment systems also allow drivers to performing map functions (e.g., select, scroll, zoom, etc.) by touching the display screen in predetermined manners.
Such enhancements can sometimes demand excessive attention from the driver, and other times provide a calm sanctuary. Additionally, modern automobiles are well insulated from external noise by mechanical (e.g., sound insulation) and sometimes electronic (e.g., active/passive noise cancellation) enhancements. The combination of audio/visual entertainment and sound insulation can create an environment where drivers become unaware of external factors. Consequently, drivers are often unaware of approaching emergency vehicles, thus contributing to collisions. Such collisions result in injuries to occupants of the automobile and delay response times for actual emergencies. Furthermore, emergency vehicles are often hesitant to approach intersections because they cannot be certain if all drivers are aware of their presence, thereby further delaying response time.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for an approach for alerting and/or directing driver attention to the presence of oncoming emergency vehicles.